The invention relates to a fixture, especially a retaining sheet, for an airbag and/or an airbag module, comprising an arm section having at least one contact section for a securing element, especially for a securing clip or a securing clamp or a securing bracket. Apart from that, the invention relates to a securing system for an airbag and/or an airbag module. Moreover the invention relates to an airbag module, especially a side airbag module, as well as a vehicle safety system, especially a side airbag system, especially preferred a curtain airbag system.
Fixtures, in particular retaining sheets, for an airbag and/or an airbag module are sufficiently known. Such fixtures and, resp., metal sheets usually have an elongate shape and at least in portions encompass a lengthwise furled airbag and/or a lengthwise designed airbag module.
According to the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 226, safety regulations have been issued which are focused on reducing the risk of being thrown out of the vehicle during crash, in particular during rollover. This regulation requires especially the side window openings of cars being secured by appropriate restraint measures so that occupants cannot move outwards further than predetermined. For example, this regulation stipulates inflating times for airbags. The head of a vehicle occupant should contact an airbag within a time period of from 1.5 seconds to 6 seconds, for example. Within this period of time sufficient pressure has to be guaranteed inside an airbag.
It is a drawback when the gas flowing into the airbag flows out of the airbag at an inappropriate position or wrong segments of the airbag are inflated. It is Imaginable that airbags and, resp., airbag modules may have leakages in the area of the fixture or, resp., the fastening. Especially in the connecting area of a fixture, especially of a retaining sheet, to a fastening element occasionally leakages have bean found during inflation tests in a laboratory.
FIG. 1 illustrates such leakages 80. They are formed below a securing clip 91. In particular, the leakages 80 are found in the transition area from the retaining sheet 90 to the airbag 92. In these areas a gap or a section is formed between the securing clip 91 and the surface of the airbag 92 so that gas may escape at this position.